


Hotter now.

by sephonered



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post transformation.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Written for the Luther & Pogo : Luther' is hotter now prompt on the Umbrella Academy kink meme





	Hotter now.

He was looking again.  
It was the third time in the last 5 minutes. It's not even subtle anymore and Luther feels like he is about twitch out of his skin. Or maybe throw something. Or cry, really , but he doesn't want to think about that. In fact the last thing he wants to think about is how his absolute Last Resort on the list of people that might not side-eye him for his new fucking freak act was, in fact, doing EXACTLY THAT. 

Luther had been taking this whole thing pretty well, if he thought so himself. Didn't break anything particularly expensive. The yelling was wrapped up fairly quickly, and the only one who knew about the crying Jag was him. Not too shabby. But this. This was really grading on his last damn nerve. And there. It was. Again.

"What!? What is it Pogo?! Do I have something on my face? Do you have something you want to say? Or are you just taking mental notes so you update my psych file and send it back to Dad?!!!

Pogo lookd like a deer caught in the headlights. Or at least as much like one is a great ape in a suit could possibly resemble.  
"No master Luther. Of course not. I... it's nothing."

Because anger seemed to leave him in a rush. A sigh escaped him and he seemed to to deflate in on himself.  
You know, Pogo, I was expecting the freak treatment from... Well pretty much everyone, actually. But it hadn't occurred to me to expect it from you. Maybe that's not fair given the circumstances, but ... whatever.  Never mind. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, sir please. ... Luther please."

Luther pauses in the doorway, not yet turning around, but willing to hear his friend out.

"I did not wish to bring any discomfort buy addressing a sensitive topic, however as it appears that I have already inadvertently done so regardless of my silence, I will speak my mind and suffer the consequence of my opinions, rather than continue to propagate a greater  misunderstanding."

Luther finally turns around, noticing as he does, that doctor Pogo looks atypically... Uncomfortable?

"Pogo?" Luther prompts.

He responds slowly. Choosing his words with care.  
"I do not generally have any appreciation for the appearances of my peers , but I could not help but noticed the Striking nature of your new aesthetic."

Luther starts to bristle. But Pogo continues on.

"Perhaps is only due to my... Unique circumstances. And certainly the thought will not endear me to you, nor assague your  current struggles in any way, hence why I had not thought to share it. But, not to put too fine a point on it, since you asked..."  
Here Pogo heaves a great sigh of his own and seems to be gathering his strength for some great confession.  
"I have found your recent transformation to have improved your appearance greatly, and I enjoy... Looking at you."

Luther starts to gain a look of consternation, but Pogo Cuts him off before he can speak.

 "Calm down idiot, I have no designs on your virtue. More of an artistic appreciation for your newfound ..."  
And here Pogo pauses again and looks into Luther's eyes with a look that somehow speaks of sadness, compassion, and honesty, simultaneously.  
"Beauty."

Luther did not see that coming. Luther is in fact a bit Shell Shocked by this entire conversation. Luther... is a little choked up. Maybe. Just a little bit. It's no big deal. It's stupid. It's nothing. ... It's not nothing though.  
Luther takes a minute to collect himself and his thoughts. When he thinks he can respond without his voice cracking on a sob ... like a weakling... he looks back I up at his friend, doctor Phineas Pogo, former laboratory chimp, current astronaut, and generally great guy.

"It's nice to know someone thinks I'm still pretty."  
 Luther then flashes him a wry grin and claps him on the shoulder before turning around and heading to bed. Feeling, oddly, a litte bit better, somehow.


End file.
